Parallel
by animeangel665
Summary: Among the hundreds of people in the world, I found you... TamaKyou Mentions of HikaHaru


Tamaki always found it odd that out of the hundreds of students he could have met that first day, one of them had to be Kyouya. Yeah, he was the class president and top of his class, but anyone really could have walked in and stolen Tamaki's attention and that would have been the end of that.

But no.

The dark-haired boy had to be so persistent in trying to impress Tamaki and gain his friendship. Tamaki wasn't sure why, but it made him feel special. He honestly couldn't remember the last time someone had wanted to be his friend so bad.

Tamaki also found it odd that Kyouya was the exact person he needed. Had he told anyone else of the Host Club they probably would have played along for a while before telling Tamaki the club would never work. Only Kyouya would listen to his idea and tell him: "_That could work_"

Another thing Tamaki found strange was that Kyouya knew just what to say to get Tamaki fired up. Everyone else looked at his mood swings and laughed, or ignored, or any number of things that helped no one. Only Kyouya could set a spark off in Tamaki and make the blond look his best.

Tamaki would nostalgically look back at those years and realize only then how much Kyouya had sacrificed for him. He would realize how Kyouya knew where to place himself and others to make everyone look their best and, in turn, make Kyouya look his best. Tamaki would then look across the room at his adopted son (thanks to Haruhi for being a surrogate mother) and smile, glad that somebody knew what they were doing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyouya would forever wonder why he had to be the oh-so-lucky one to gain Tamaki's "friendship". Hundreds of other students would have been better equipped to handle the blond and all his craziness.

But no.

Tamaki had to cling to Kyouya like a lost, hyper puppy and call him his friend. Kyouya had never known anyone try so hard to keep his attention, or even try to get to know him. He honestly couldn't remember the last time someone had wanted to be his friend so bad.

Kyouya would also always wonder why Tamaki told him his secret plans to make the Host Club. Anyone else would have been good enough, more attractive for the part Tamaki wanted him to play. But no one else would look at Kyouya after he (nonchalantly) voiced this opinion and say: "_But only Kyouya could this. You're cool"_

Something else that would forever puzzle Kyouya was the fact that Tamaki knew exactly what to do to make sure everyone was involved, including Kyouya. Usually the brunet would sit alone in his corner and read a book, or write in his journal, or anything but participate. All it would take was for Tamaki to get excited about something to make Kyouya excited too.

Years later, Kyouya would look back at his high school days and laugh awkwardly with the twins and his senpai's as Tamaki put their son to bed (courtesy Haruhi's body and Kyouya's sperm). They would reminisce on the days when they fought over Haruhi (who was happily married to Hikaru) and who brought in the most customers (which Tamaki would gladly claim).

Afterwards the "Host Club", as they affectionately called themselves, would go to their respective homes. Kyouya would then look at the blond who would stare out the front door until every limo left. After they were gone Tamaki would glance at Kyouya, give a shy smile and say: "_Parmi les centaines de gens dans le monde, je vous ai trouvé..._"

Kyouya would chuckle and ask what he said (even though he long knew what those words meant). Tamaki would also laugh and reply, "_Among the hundreds of people in the world, I found you..._"

Kyouya would then smile and kiss his husband on the forehead, glad somebody knew what they were doing.

---------------------------------------

**An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N- I have a translator on my computer and usually I only use it for spanish class, but I recently found out you can use it to translate things into french too. So I looked up this phrase, thought of Tamaki and all his frenchness, and this fanfic was born. The theme is parallelism (hence the title ^_^). The paragraphs pretty much correlate in topic and length (give or take a few words). Please review if you can. They make me smile.**

**And thank you knighted lioness for helping me with the correct translation of 'among'.**


End file.
